Paranormal: The beginning
by DuskTillDawn95
Summary: Valkyrie and Skulduggery are beginning a new case. But this case will take them far beyond the living...
1. Paranormal

**Hello /waves**

**just so you all know, i have deleted my story 'goddess within' i didnt feel it going anywhere so i decided to start with something new**

**i have been thinking of this story for quite a while now and have finally stopped being lazy and wrote something**

**The OC's i had in 'goddess within' will be in this story but their names will be changed around slightly.**

**the GOOD news is that Valkyrie wont be dead in this one XD**

**ENJOY**

* * *

It was a cold day. Valkyrie Cain was use to those kind of days by now. It was cold, windy and there was no speck of light in the sky. Worst of all it was raining and she couldn't help but shiver. Besides her was her partner in crime Skulduggery pleasant. Who was wearing his usual choice of clothing. Wide brimmed hat, scarf and his fake wig.

"Why do we have to go to the sanctuary now?" Valkyrie asked him. She dipped her hands into her pockets.

"it's a new case Val, I told you about it two days ago" He informed her as they headed towards the old sanctuary building.

"So soon after the last one?" Valkyrie remembered the last criminal they had caught and how long it had taken to finally track him down…

"I thought you loved adventure" He said smugly.

"But when was the last time we were called by Guild?. I hate Crux and Guild, you know that plus im tired" She whined and tried remembering the last time she had gotten some decent sleep. Skulduggery looked at her and sighed.

"We'll just walk in there and be out in about five seconds!" He promised. They entered through the doors. Valkyrie smiled.

"Counting….NOW" She spoke sarcastically. Skulduggery shook his head and nodded a hello to Phil Lynott as he opened up the secret door and allowed them through. They had quite talk as they waited for Guild to arrive and about an hour later he welcomed them with his appearance and Valkyrie sighed, making them always wait. As usual.

"Detective" Guild greeted, only addressing Skulduggery. "Come this way" He gestured them forward and without a word they followed him down the corridors and into his office. It was surprisingly big and there was a large wooden desk. Guild sat himself down on a chair behind the desk and waited for them to find there own place to sit.

"So" Skulduggery said after he found a small chair to sit in.

"Please, no funny comments. Just read the file" Guild scowled and handed them the file. Skulduggery glanced at Guild and then shrugged and opened the thin file, while he read Guild begun speaking.

"Now, I don't like the fact that I had to call you in here and request your help"

"And we don't like the fact that we had to drag ourselves here either" Valkyrie added. Guild sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Detective, do you by any chance remember the Childs family?" He asked, ignoring Valkyrie's comment. Skulduggery ever so slowly glanced up at Guild and Valkyrie could of sworn she saw him flinch at the mere mention of that name.

"Yes. Zach and his wife Alice Childs?" He asks slowly, making sure it was the right family.

"Also formally known as Ignitus Flames and Cynder Kai, They also have a niece named Isabella"

Skulduggery paused.

"Niece?"

"Yes. Her mother unfortunately passed away a few years back" Valkyrie sat there. Utterly confused about what they were talking about and went to say something but decided to ask Skulduggery later.

"Their whole family has gone missing one by one. Ignitus, Cynder and Isabella are the only ones who actually haven't gone missing yet" Guild explained. "The latest one to go missing was some late uncle that wasn't even in contact with them"

Skulduggery nodded and processed all the information into his head.

"We will try to make contact with the remaining family members" Skulduggery told him.

"I was very disappointed when Ignitus came requesting YOUR help instead of Crux" He said flatly.

"Maybe he knew who the better detective was" Skulduggery said smugly and stood up from his chair. Taking the file with him. "Have a good day Guild" Valkyrie had shut the door before Guild could protest and explain anymore about the case.

It was quiet as they headed back to the Bentley and Valkyrie had questions running around in her head. Then Skulduggery spoke as if he had been reading her mind.

"I suppose your wondering how I know the Childs family?"

"Yeah…." Was her simple reply as they got into the Bentley. They sat there for a few more moments and Valkyrie thought he wasn't going to reply until he turned his full attention to her.

"As you already know. The Childs name our there given names. But they both had different names during the war" Valkyrie waited for him to continue.

"Zach Child- Ignitus Flames. Was a friend of mine during the war and a general. His family was quite rich" He started the engine and drove a slow pace down the road.

"And Cynder Kai?" That's when Skulduggery flinched.

"She, as you know is Ignitus's wife but she was also _my _wife's best friend" Valkyrie's face softened and she looked out the window. She knew It was a sensitive subject but chose her words carefully.

"So that's how you know them, because of your wife?"

"Yes. After the war we barely kept in touch" Skulduggery sighed and Valkyrie smiled softly.

"Were are we headed?" She asked. Changing the subject for him before it got to painful.

"China's library"

"Why?"

Skulduggery handed over the file and Valkyrie read it quickly.

"A what? What's a paranormal?" She asked a few minutes later and raised her eyebrow at Skulduggery.

"Im not to sure. that's why im hoping China can help"

* * *

About ten minutes later they were walking up the stairs that led to China's library. They knocked on the door and it was opened for them. They walked through and found China scanning the selves. As always she was breath taking, but Valkyrie kept her feelings to herself.

"What brings you two here?" China asked without having to look away from the shelve.

"Just doing some research" Skulduggery replied and disappeared behind the book cases. Valkyrie went to follow him but China stopped her.

"Valkyrie my dear, how are you?"

"Im good thanks" Valkyrie said and slightly hesitated. "How are you?"

"Good but slightly irritated. I've been searching for this book for ages now but it seems no were in sight" China looked at Valkyrie and smiled. She slowly smiled back and felt someone bump into her. She turned around to see the stranger. Soon realising it was actually Skulduggery who was holding a very old book in his hands.

"Paranormals: Beings who weld the power to seek the dead and lost souls of both good and evil. Abilities to move objects with their minds and act as ghosts themselves" He paused and slammed the book shut. "Ah…." He realised and Valkyrie frowned at him.

"I remember now. During the war, a whole group of Paranormals were taken over and reeked havoc upon towns and cities. I thought all of them had died out…."

"Taken over? By what?" Valkyrie asked and glanced at the book.

"Remember how it said 'Beings who weld the power to seek the dead and lost souls of both good and evil?'" He continued when Valkyrie nodded.

"It means my dear Valkyrie, that whoever is a paranormal has a soul that is both good _and _evil"

"Like split personalities?" Skulduggery nodded.

"Paranormals are very rare. It only happens to the eldest child of the family. Or sometimes it just doesn't happen"

"So what have Paranormals got to do with the missing members of the Child's family?"

"Because dear Valkyrie. Isabella Child is a _Paranormal_"

* * *

***gulps* well?..........**


	2. The Child's Family

It was pouring down with rain by the time they had left the library. They rushed to the car and Valkyrie hopped in and clicked her seatbelt into place. She rubbed her cold hands together and waited for Skulduggery to start the car.

"So, you think Isabella has something to do with the missing of her own family?" Valkyrie asked. Skulduggery summoned a flame and held it in between them for warmth. Valkyrie smiled and rubbed her thumb against her necromancer ring (XD yep Val's a necromancer. But everything that's happened in book 4 don't count in this so yeah except for her saving skul of course XD).

"I'm not sure, I need more information. But I think that her being a Paranormal might be a link to why her family is going missing" He confirmed and the flame disappeared. He started the car and headed down the road. Valkyrie had fallen asleep and had woken up to find skulduggery driving down a street she hadn't seen before

"Where are we going?" She asked and looked at the new surroundings.

"To were the Child's family lives.." Valkyrie nodded and glanced out the window. The further they went down the road the less houses there was. Until it was mostly trees and bushes. They turned a corner and started driving down a road made of dirt. It was a bit bumpy and nearly half an hour later they arrived at a large house.

It was more like a mansion and it had a beautiful garden out the front. You could see large trees and other plants behind the house, making it look like a forest. Valkyrie gasped when she saw how close the house was to the beautiful river she spotted on the right side of the house. The house itself was a nice cream colour and had black windows and doors.

"Still rich I see" Skulduggery mumbled as he got out of the car. Valkyrie followed after and leaded the way to the doorstep. She knocked quietly and they both waited patiently until the large black door was opened and a large man greeted them.

He was black and Valkyrie couldn't help but notice what a muscular figure he had. He was _huge!_ and had no hair on top of his head. He was completely bald. He wore pitch black sunglasses over his eyes.

The man grunted at them and opened the door for them to enter.

"Master Ignitus has been waiting for you" He told them in a rough voice and gestured his hand further into the house. "This way" He ordered and he lead them down the hallway and into a large room that was round and had lots of windows. Allowing a lot of light to enter, though today there was no sun. Only rain.

"He will be with you shortly" He told them and left without another word. Valkyrie's eyes scanned the room and notice the several paintings and how comfy their furniture looked.

"That guy was really creepy…." Valkyrie whispered to Skulduggery.

"Ah yes. Butler has that kind of impression on strangers" A new voice said. They turned around and the owner of the voice smiled at them. His hair was pitch black and his skin was a light cream colour, almost pale. His eyes were like a fiery red and reminded Valkyrie of a vampire. He was wearing a black suit and had a cane in his hands that was a kind of dark red.

"Skulduggery, my friend its been ages" His voice was smooth and he approached Skulduggery with a warm smile. They shook hands and Ignitus finally looked at Valkyrie.

"You must be the famous Valkyrie Cain?" He asked and Valkyrie blushed.

"Trust me. She's more annoying then she looks" Skulduggery said and Valkyrie playfully punched him in the solder.

"Cynder will be glad to know you made it here safely" Ignitus told them. He turned his back to them and started walking away. They followed him though the house until he led them into a very white kitchen with a large window that showed the view of the river.

"Here they are. The wonderful detective skulduggery pleasant and his partner in crime Valkyrie Cain" Ignitus said happily.

"Don't boost his ego honey!" Someone scowled and that's when Skulduggery and Valkyrie notice the woman standing at the stove. She turned around and smiled at them, showing them her white teeth.

This woman was slightly tanned and had fiery red hair. Her eyes were the most greenest colour Valkyrie had ever seen and she had a heart shaped face. Her beauty put China almost to shame.

Ignitus laughed at his wife's comment. Cynder smiled and dusted her hands on the apron she was wearing and run towards them both. She wrapped her arms softly around Valkyrie's neck and hugged her warmly. Valkyrie awkwardly hugged back and tried smiling. Cynder approached Skulduggery next and pulled him into a tight hug. Skulduggery didn't seem uncomfortable at all and hugged back.

"Im so glad you could make it" She told him.

"Thankyou" Skulduggery said and seemed to be smiling. "We were told you required our help?"

"Ah yes of course!" Ignitus mumbled and looked at them both "As you already know our family is going missing. Now usually we wouldn't worry about something like this because we barely keep in touch with our other family but we cant let them get there hands on Isabella" He told them in a worried tone.

"Is it because she's a paranormal?" Valkyrie asked him.

"She is probably the _last_ one on earth. As you read in the file Guild gave you" He informed them and before they could say anything he continued "Im guessing, that you assume that her other half is completely evil?. Not really, its just her other half has.." He paused and thought for a moment "different personality's and its quite strange but we think that her other half might be protective over her if that makes any sense" He lead them out the back door and kept in pace with Skulduggery. It had stopped raining by now.

"She only seems to come out when Isabella is in danger and that has hardly happened since Butler started taking more care of her"

"So whoever this person is. They must want something to do with Isabella. So they are kidnapping her whole family one by one" Skulduggery suggested.

"That's what I thought. So i decided to bring the real detective's in" He smiled at them both.

"What would someone use a paranormal for?" asked Valkyrie. They walked onto a small jetty and suddenly stopped.

"I don't know" Ignitus whispered quietly and looked ahead of him. A few moments later he turned back to them "Would you like to meet her?"

"Of course" Skulduggery said. They begun walking again and that's when Valkyrie notice a slim figure sitting on the end of the Jetty.

"Isabella?" Ignitus called out and the figure moved to stand before them.

Isabella was tall, only a bit shorter then Valkyrie but had a strong figure. Her skin was ghostly pale and her hair was a very dark blue but it almost looked black. Her eyes are what caught Valkyrie's attention. One of her eyes were a beautiful dark blue, the colour of the midnight sky. But her other eye was black and almost sent a shiver down Valkyrie's spine.

She was wearing a black sundress and smiled warmly at the new visitors.

"Hello" Her voice was soft, like peaceful music. "You must be Skulduggery Pleasant and Valkyrie Cain" She greeted them with warm hugs, just like her aunty had.

"You may call me Isabella or Isis Ghost" She suggested

"Isis ghost sounds fine to me" Skulduggery said.

"I was hoping you would say that" She laughed and smiled again.

"I've heard a lot about you. Such brave people" She grinned at them and looked at her uncle. She was about to say something when a familiar voice spoke.

"Hey kid" Everyone turned around there was Butler. He walked towards Isis. "Someone's on the phone for you" Valkyrie notice that Butlers personality had slighty changed since he had answered the door and it seemed to be because of Isis.

"Oh" Her eyes went wide and she looked at everyone else "Excuse me for a moment" She left the group and Butler followed her.

"Is his name really Butler?" Valkyrie asked out of no were.

"Yes. He's been a friend of the family for ages and has taken care of Isabella since she was a baby. They are quite close" They started heading back towards the house and suddenly Ignitus stopped.

"Something wrong?" Skulduggery asked his old friend.

"That depends. That person who called im guessing is her necromancer teacher.."

"She's a necromancer?" Valkyrie raised an eyebrow.

"No. But we needed someone who could help control her powers and since necromancer was the second closet thing to death magic we got her a teacher…." He paused and glanced at Skulduggery.

"That's fine" Skulduggery nodded his head.

"I don't think your going to like the teacher" Ignitus said carefully. Skulduggery waited silently for him to continue but then it clicked.

"OH. Her teacher is _Solomon Wreath?_"

* * *

**Now if any of you are confused. Skulduggery did think all paranormals were dead. But the FILE said that Isabella was a paranormal. Sorry for not putting that in there. :)  
**

**Mwahaha, Solomon wreath is going to be in this of course since he is one of my favorite characters may be a little romance for him to! WHO KNOWS ;D**

**REVIEWS PEOPLE and sorry for any mistakes :)**


End file.
